


Oh, Baby!

by vintagetimetable



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Smut, baby adoption, cute fluff, may or may not be included, parenting struggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagetimetable/pseuds/vintagetimetable
Summary: After a tragedy, Yuuri and Viktor find themselves with a problem- a crying, wailing problem to be exact.





	1. Chapter 1

Yuuri’s home phone had barely ever rung before, so he was surprised when it’s shrill, old fashioned ring knocked him from sleep.

Taking care not to wake Viktor (who was practically sleeping in drool), he rolled out of bed, and cobbled over to the landline. 

“Yes?” he murmured into it, sleep heavying his eyes. “Who is this?”

“Is this the house of Yuuri Katsuki?” replied a man, clearly wide awake.

“Yes? How can I help you?”

“You were listed as one of the emergency contacts for a Mrs. Yuuko Nishigori. She and her husband have been admitted to the emergency ward at Hasetsu Hospital after a car crash. “

Yuri jolted. Sweat formed on his forehead, dripping into his eyes almost immediately. His hand shook as he try to form an audible reply.

“Yes, yes, I know them. Is she- are they alright?”

“It would be better to come down here yourself, sir. Mrs. Nishigori has requested it herself.”

Without saying goodbye, Yuuri slammed the phone down and ran to grab his coat. And he ran.

_____________________________________________

He burst into the crowded emergency room, panting, and made a beeline toward the counter. 

A loud slam rung out as he slapped his hand on to the top. “Nishigori Yuuko! Is she in?”

The old lady adjusted her glasses, and slowly, too slowly, flipped through the pages of her index book, running her finger over the page until she located the name.

“Yes. Room 412.” But before she could finish her sentence Yuuri was off.

Room numbers trailed behind him with every stride he took. The ward was a dizzying blur of white light, white walls, and sick people, all too familiar to him. 

In his head, Yuuri didn’t know why he cared so much about Yuuko. Perhaps it was the fact he used to be in love with her. Perhaps because he looked up to her.

But no. Yuuri just loved her. Not in a romantic way, not in a familial way. She was his friend.

He barely spotted the small plaque latched onto the door: 412. Yuuri finally calmed himself down, and pushed open the door.

The girl in the bed was unrecognizable. Her face was weak, pale and shrunken in. Her eyes had none of the cheer that normally lit them. She was a mess.

Yuuko attempted to pull a smile when she saw him. “Yuuri. You came.”

Still shaking, he delicately picked up Yuuko’s hand, as if any motion would break it. “What happened?”

Her eyes trailed off into the harsh light above. A nurse, who he hadn’t noticed before, rushed over to her side to take her vitals. The nurse rushed out, concern on her face.

“Yuuri… listen.” Her voice became weak, yet serious. “I… I didn’t my dying wish. To die by my husband. ” Noticing the shock on Yuuri’s face, she said, “You know I’m going to die, Yuuri. Just listen.”

Yuuri managed to nod.

“Remember when… I wrote my will? I asked you to be my godfather. Remember?” Yuuri tried to recollect. Then he remembered. She had called him. Asked him. He had said yes. But he hadn’t taken her seriously. After all, Yuuko couldn’t… die, could she?

“I know, now that you have Victor. You’ll take good care of Tamiko, right?”

Tamiko. Yes, Yuuri remembered. Yuuko’s fourth daughter. The name he had hated. The name she had given her anyway.

“What about the triplets?” he asked, still unsure.

“They’re taken care of. It’s on the will. Just take care of Tamiko, please.”

Yuuri didn’t realise Yuuko was gone until the doctor walked over, gave a solemn nod, and left the room. And Yuuri collapsed, before Viktor, who had been standing at the door, could catch him.

_____________________________________________

 

Yuuko and Takeshi’s funeral was exhausting. Yuuri never wanted to go himself, but Viktor managed to drag him to the procession. 

The somber, black clothing and serious atmosphere didn’t match Yuuko at all. Every moment Yuuri was there, he felt more drained. Yuuko wouldn’t have wanted that kind of funeral.

It was only when they reached home that Yuuri really let Yuuko’s last words sink in. Flopping on the bed, he let the scene replay in his brain. They needed to take care of Tamiko.

With a sudden strength, he shot up in bed and turned to Viktor. 

“Viktor. Remember Yuuko’s last words?” He nodded in the dark.

“To take care of Tamiko.” Viktor repeated the last word as if it were a mistake. “Tamiko.”

“We’re going to be parents, Viktor.” said Yuuri, just making the realization himself.

Viktor jolted up in bed.

“Are you kidding? I’m not ready to be a dad!” he reached up and longingly stroked his hair. “I’m not even bald yet!”

“It was Yuuko’s last wish. I’m not going to let it die.”

Sighing, Viktor fell back into bed. “We aren’t even married. How are we going to raise a child?”

Suddenly filled with sleep, Yuuri felt his eyes shut. “Looks like we’re just gonna have to wing it.”


	2. The Search for the Baby Formula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor can't find the baby formula.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy

Once the legal work had been sorted out (the social workers were taking an especially long time to approve of their high living standards), Tamiko was ready to move in.

The few weeks before they took her in, Viktor had binge read so many parenting books, Yuuri was sure his eyes would pop out of his sockets. But he had taken his share in the manuals too, so he couldn’t complain. 

Viktor and Yuuri secured the baby seat to the back of car, where Viktor sat to watch Tamiko.

He blinked at the baby. She blinked back. She started smiling and giggling.

“Yuuri? The baby’s laughing.” said Viktor, staring at Tamiko with uncertainty.

Yuuri chuckled. “That’s adorable. She probably likes you or something.”

“Likes me?” Viktor looked back at the tiny human. Tamiko was dressed in a yellow sundress and and little, green booties that hugged her tiny feet. She cooed when Viktor touched the top of her head.

“Wow, this is a really happy baby!” exclaimed Viktor.  
_____________________________________________

Then came the smell.

Yuuri noticed it first. “Viktor, you smell that?”

Viktor, who was tickling Tamiko’s belly, sniffed the air. “Not much. Just a- oh my god.”

He carried Tamiko over to a flat surface (that’s what the parenting books told him to do, after all) and opened up her nappy, revealing a yellowish-brown substance.

“Davai! Is that the poop?” Yuuri looked over. “I think so.”

Viktor rubbed his forehead, trying to remember what his guides had told him to do in this situation. Was it to clean the diaper and use it again? No, that wasn’t it. 

“That’s right!” He cried, launching a finger into the air. 

In no time, he had pinned a new diaper closed, and proudly displayed his feat. 

“Wow, Viktor! You really know your stuff.” admired Yuuri. Viktor blushed and wrung his hands together.

Yuuri and Viktor spent the rest of the afternoon playing with Tamiko. Viktor and Tamiko seemed to get along the most- especially due to all the love he was exuding. 

When it was time for her bedtime, Yuuri offered to put her to sleep- but Viktor couldn’t seem to take himself away from her.

He hugged the baby to his chest, humming lullabies he had never heard himself, all the while rocking her to sleep. When she finally shut her eyes and the first bit of drool escaped her mouth, Viktor settled her in her crib, wondering how he was going to make the night without her.  
_________________

He wouldn’t have to.

About a half hour into their sleep, a piercing scream awoke them. Makkachin gave a loud howl, which seemed to stir the baby even more so.

Yuuri rolled over and groaned, trying to muffle the screaming with his pillow. Viktor jumped up (as if he had never even been asleep), and hurried to Tamiko’s crib. 

She looked fine. Her diaper was clear. She wasn’t hurt. Why was she crying?

Yuuri stumbled into the room just as Viktor settled the baby in the crib.

“Viktor… I think she’s hungry.”

“Hungry?” Then he realised. “Oh, right! She has to eat too!”

Yuuri, too tired for this, plummeted back into bed.

“So, Tamiko, what do babies eat?” She gave an unanswering scream in response.

“Oh, you have to breastfeed, don’t you?” Viktor glanced down at his muscular, yet milk- bare chest.

He looked around the house for the baby formula, searching cabinets and cabinets, shuffling through bottles and boxes of everything but a box a powdered milk. 

How hard is it to organize baby food, Yuuri?, grumbled Viktor in his brain, upon remembering it was Yuuri who had put away the groceries.

But, eventually, he found the tiny cardboard box stashed in a drawer, nestled in between a huge bag of diapers and a baby monitor, which he took out just in case Tamiko would start again.

After fumbling for a few minutes, trying to figure out how on earth he could turn a powder into a life-nourishing liquid, the milk was in Tamiko’s belly and all was happy. And when she fell asleep again, her 

“So, how did it go, Dad?” murmured Yuuri when Viktor walked back into the bedroom.

“Well,” said Viktor, sinking into his comfy pillow. “I can’t wait for tomorrow.”


	3. The Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri decide to go to the ice rink with Tamiko.

Though Yuuri had taken a break from the skating season, he still practiced from time to time. On one particular day, Viktor decided to join him.

“I’m tired of staying of home. Plus, we can take Tamiko!” he exclaimed, pulling his gloves on.

“Well…” hesitated Yuuri, but when he saw how eager Viktor was, he had to oblige. 

They decided to try out their new baby carrier, which strapped to Viktor’s chest and held Tamiko. For some reason, this amused him to such an extent, he tried it out with various household objects: a watermelon, which didn’t have good grip and slipped out immediately; an alarm clock, which simply beeped in response; and Makkachin, who didn’t care much for the carrier and seemed much more interested in licking Viktor’s face.

Viktor seemed to be attracting a lot more attention lately (his good looks, piled with the fact he was holding a baby, a well known ovary-exploder for women) and this wasn’t going well with Tamiko.

Every now and then, a woman would run up to the couple, stopping them in their tracks, and begin fawning over how tiny and adorable she was; then scared away by her sudden wailing.

After an overly long walk (those women kept on coming), they checked into the bare rink, and Yuuri strapped on his ice skates and stepped onto the ice.

Hugging Tamiko to his chest, Viktor watched Yuuri glide and spin. He hadn’t lost any of his drive; the ice still carried hm well in his feminine, yet erotic style. Tamiko was equally as entranced, her baby eyes following her father as he moved.

Yuuri tread off the ice, gave Tamiko a loving cuddle and his lover a kiss, and went to dry off. Then Viktor heard the word.

An old couple, looking about 50, had eyed them when Yuuri had kissed Viktor, and appeared upset. They had been whispering about them in a shameless but quiet tone, but didn’t bother muffling the last word. 

Viktor felt his ears go red, his vision go blurry, and he found himself standing up and striding toward the couple. And before he felt anything, he was yelling. Yelling louder than he believed. So loud Tamiko started wailing, which jolted him from his trance.

He gave an unnecessary yet obligated apology, and stepped into a corner to comfort the baby. His mind was still racing, the red not faded from his ears, and he had so many words he needed to say. But he couldn’t. It wouldn’t be good for his reputation.

His reputation. It was as if Viktor’s whole life revolved around his public image; his looks, his personality- he didn’t do anything for himself or the people he loved anymore. He was simply a caterer to his agents and the figure skating industry, a pawn, a mere glove.

At that moment Yuuri returned, his face cleansed of sweat, and noticed Viktor’s pained expression. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Just… nothing.” Viktor snapped into his usual, cheerful mindset. “Well! We should get going. Tamiko looks hungry.”

Not for my image, he thought. But for Tamiko and Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guys think?


End file.
